


I thank the oceans for giving me you

by gemgirl28



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Ambassador Katara, But I am a time bender, Eventual Smut, Everyone saw it coming but them, Everything is in chronological order, F/M, Five Years Later, Fluff, Jumping ahead as fast as I want, Lets just pretend the comics and LOK dont happen, Mmkay, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Post-Canon, Toph states the obvious, ZK Drabble December 2020, ZKDrabbleDecember2020, Zutara, canon is what i make it, zkdd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 17,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27825460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemgirl28/pseuds/gemgirl28
Summary: Zutara Drabble December! A series of snippets starting at the beginning of their relationship. Picks up five years after the end of the war.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 152
Kudos: 189
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	1. Nightfall

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! I'm super excited to be participating in ZK Drabble December! I've outlined what I'm planning for each prompt and already have the first four days done, so I hope to post daily! The drabbles will all take place consecutively in the same post-canon world. I am planning some smutty chapters, so please be sure to check the author's notes for chapter specific ratings!!!! 
> 
> Nightfall is a G chapter so please enjoy!

Their love story begins at nightfall. Really it began almost five years ago, when he jumped in front of lightning for her. Maybe it began when she offered to heal him, in the glowing lights of the crystal cavern. Back then they were both too afraid, too terrified of their own feelings and what they meant to pursue them. It took each of them several failed relationships and several lonely years before they could be honest with themselves, let alone each other.

But now Katara is here, in the palace, six months out of the year serving as Ambassador for the Southern Water Tribe. Now they have time, and experience, to explore their feelings for each other.

Each night after dinner, as the last of Agni’s rays disappear beyond the horizon, Zuko makes his way to his mother’s gardens, to sit by the turtleduck pond. Katara joins him whenever she can. Sometimes they sit in quiet companionship, simply enjoying the peace after a long day of meetings. Katara might idly bend shapes from the pondwater, or Zuko might point out constellations and share the stories his mother told him.

Usually they end up talking about their relationship. They talk about their past, about what it took to get them to this point. They talk about their present, about the continuous work it takes to keep the peace. They talk about their future, and all the possibilities it contains.

He finally kisses her, by the turtleduck pond, one night after a conversation about their future. When she kisses him back, he melts in her embrace.

He may be a son of Agni, but those moments with Katara after the sun has set become his favorite part of the day.


	2. Please don't lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara discovers Zuko is hiding something from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another G rated chapter, with just the tiniest bit of angst thrown in.

Katara let out another heavy sigh as she walked out of the dining room. _Today just isn’t my day_ she thought as she chased after the Fire Lord. First she overslept and had to skip breakfast to make it to the trade meeting on time. Then the Northern Water Tribe Ambassador interrupted her _twelve times_ as she made her case for increasing trade with the Fire Nation. And now she discovered her boyfriend was ignoring the lingering symptoms from Azula’s lightning.

“Zuko,” she pleaded as she followed him to his rooms after lunch, “please tell me what’s going on. We can do a healing session before your afternoon meetings.”

“It’s fine. I’m fine,” he said, dismissing his labored breathing and erratic heartbeat with a wave of his hand.

“It’s not fine, Zuko please,” she lunged to grab his hand and as gently as possible, turned him around to face her.

“Please Zuko,” she begged, “please don’t lie. Not to me.”

He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, letting it out in a heavy sigh. He nodded with his eyes still close.

“Okay,” he said as he finally opened his eyes, “Okay. I promise I won’t intentionally hide the truth from you.”

She smiled and squeezed his hand before draping his arm over her shoulder so she could support him as they walked back to his room. “That’s all I ask,” she whispered, but he still heard her.

“I’d do anything you ask of me,” he whispered back. As they paused in front of his chamber, she gave him a quick kiss.

“Well right now I’m asking you to undress so I can check your scar,” she said with the slightest teasing tone. She was pleased to see him flush under the connotation.

Today was starting to look up.


	3. Heavy Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko must preside over a funeral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another G rated chapter!

Zuko did his best to ignore the sweat dripping down his forehead, but under the height of Agni’s power it was near impossible. He shifted in his seat, his white mourning robes billowing around his feet, as he sought any relief from the heat. Distracted by his discomfort, Zuko almost missed his cue to stand for his remarks. Fortunately Katara coughed from her seat in the row behind him, snapping his attention back to the proceedings before him in time for him to catch the Great Sage call for him.

Zuko stood and smoothed his robes as much as he could in the humidity and stepped up to the stage. He pulled his prepared speech from beneath the layers of his ceremonial robes and laid it out on the podium. He raised his head and met Katara’s gaze. As he began speaking the memories of her assistance in preparing for this speech blend with the moment.

“Citizens of the Fire Nation, our honored friends from around the world-”

_“Make sure to make eye contact and nod at someone other than me when you say that!” Katara interjected._

“It is with heavy hearts that we lay to rest Fire Sage Yao-”

_“Pause there a moment and duck your head a little. You know, in reverence,” Katara advised._

_“This isn’t the first time I’ve given a speech,” he had teased, but her eyes were heavy with guilt._

_“No, but it’s the first since you started courting a Water Tribe peasant.”_

His eyes drifted back to hers as he continued. “We are fortunate to live in a time of peace, in a world where someone can live and die free, free from oppression and warmongering,” he carefully remarked.

_“Don’t linger too much on that point. You know there’s still too many Ozai supporters laying low to ramble on about peace for too long,” she pointed out, but he was still concerned about her peasant comment._

_“You know I haven’t thought of you in that way for a long time,” he softly offered. She smiled weakly and gently squeezed his hand._

_“I know. But your people do.”_

“Fire Sage Yao was born in a world of war, but he died in a land of peace. Together with the Avatar, I pray our Fire Sages continue to set an example for the future of the Fire Nation.”

_“My people love you,” he tried to defend, but she rolled her eyes._

_“No, they don’t.”_

_“They will. After all, who wouldn’t love the Painted Lady, healer of the sick and defender of the weak?”_

“And now, Yao was placed on this earth by Agni, and to Agni he returns. May he rest in peace,” Zuko finished with a small bow and returned to his seat in the front row. He felt a wave of heat as the Fire Sages lit Yao’s funeral pyre, but he was no longer uncomfortable under the blaze. He knew that as long as he had Katara by his side, he could face anything.

(It didn’t hurt that she froze the sweat on the back of his neck to cool him down, either.)


	4. Blame it on me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara heads back to the SWT under less than ideal conditions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does references to drinking mean the rating should go up? We will rate this chapter T just to be safe.

Katara took one look at the ship bobbing at the dock and turned to find somewhere she could empty her stomach. After her breakfast made its second appearance, and she waterbent away the evidence, she slowly made her way back to the waiting ship.

“I’m never letting you get me drunk again,” Katara proclaimed, sounding steadier than she felt on her wobbly legs.

“Hey, don’t blame it on me, you were the one that wanted to celebrate the trade agreement with artic wine,” Zuko defended even as he offered his arm for her to lean on.

“Yeah, I suggested the bottle we had with dinner. The one we had after was entirely your idea,” she shot back as she accepted his arm and let her pounding head fall on his shoulder. “It still isn’t fair that firebenders don’t get hungover,” she grumbled into his shirt. He let out a low chuckle.

“How was I supposed to know you couldn’t heal a hangover with your bending? Now we know,” Zuko said as they stopped in front of the ship.

“Yeah, just in time for me to get on a ship for two to three weeks. Perfect timing.” She rolled her eyes as she lifted her head from his shoulder but turned to face him. She met his gaze and felt her anger lessen, noticing the way his eyes had softened.

“I am going to miss you,” he said quietly, just above a whisper. Her heart clenched and her stomach flipped in a way that had nothing to do with her hangover.

“I’ll miss you too,” she whispered back. “But don’t worry, I’ll be back before you know it,” she promised, hoping he missed the tears welling in her eyes that would betray her willingness to leave him.

“I’m pretty sure I’ll know it as soon as you step on the ship,” he tried to tease, but it came out somber. She stood on her tiptoes and gently cupped the back of his head, bringing him down for a chaste but lingering kiss.

“I’ll write as often as I can,” Katara said as she pulled away. Zuko gave a small not and pulled her in for another quick kiss. At the clearing of his guard’s throats, Katara pulled away, blushing but smiling.

“I’ll be back soon,” she called over her shoulder as she trudged up the gangplank.

“I miss you already,” he called back.

It was going to be a long ride back to the Southern Water Tribe.


	5. Little Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko misses Katara and struggles to focus on his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another G rated chapter for golly gee Zuko, it's ok to miss your girlfriend.

Zuko rubbed his temples as he appraised the remaining stack of papers before him. He had taken his dinner in his office in an effort to knock out the mountain of work, but after several hours the mountain still towered over his desk. He was restless, and as much as he tried to pretend otherwise, he knew his inability to focus was because he missed Katara.

He let out a heavy sigh as he gave in and reread her latest letter. She sounded excited about teaching waterbending in between her ambassador duties. He chuckled a little at her joke about Sokka’s smelly socks. His hand instinctively came to rest above the scar on his chest as he read her salutation.

_I’m counting the days till I see you again. I miss you so much._

_Yours,_

_Katara_

A small smile tugged at his lips as he glanced over the letter he had already memorized. He shot his pile of work a quick glance. Deciding he would actually get work done once he replied to her letter, he pulled out a fresh piece of paper.

_Dear Katara,_

_I am glad you are able to teach waterbending while you are home. You are an incredible teacher, and those kids are lucky to be learning from you._

_I wish I had a funny story for you but unfortunately nothing amusing has happened since you left. Maybe if Uncle were here something interesting would happening, but I’m sure it would be embarrassing for me. I’m already good at embarrassing myself without his help._

_I miss you so much as well. Truth be told, I struggle to focus on my work when you are away. Everything I see, everywhere I go, something reminds me of you. It’s like you’ve left little pieces of yourself all over the palace and I keep finding them, hoping that when I put it them all together you’ll be back._

_At the time I’m writing this, it’s 107 days till you return (not that I’m keeping count or anything)._

_Yours,_

_Zuko_

Zuko read over the letter once more as the ink dried. Though he was nervous about the desperate tone, he did miss her, so with another sigh he stood and brought it to the guard outside his door to have mailed. He returned to his desk and appraised the remaining documents he needed to read over.

His pile of work still towered over the desk, but he felt more optimistic that he would get it done than he did an hour ago.


	6. Are you lonely?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara responds to Zuko's letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another G rated for for Gee whiz I can't imagine a long-distance relationship, let alone one where you could only communicate by letters.

Katara pulled off her mittens as she entered her father’s house. As weird as it felt living with her father as an almost twenty-year-old, she did not spend enough of her year in the Southern Water Tribe to justify building her own house. Though she did her best to evenly split her time between the Southern Water Tribe and Fire Nation, she was often pulled to other corners of the world in her endeavors to maintain peace.

After trudging up to her room and settling into the pile of furs that made up her bed, she pulled out Zuko’s most recent letter. She had already read it once, after it was delivered to her in between meetings, but now she took her time, memorizing the curve of his characters and the melancholy tone of his letter.

She frowned as she stood up to prepare her reply. The last thing she wanted was for Zuko to be reliant on her presence for his happiness. Though she didn’t think he meant it that way, she decided to address it head on rather than repeat her mistakes of relationships past. She quickly wrote out her response.

_Dear Zuko,_

_I think the only reason I’m a successful teacher is because I remember how desperate I was to learn waterbending, and now I get to share my knowledge with a new generation. It is a little bittersweet sometimes, for so long I was the last waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe, I felt honored to carry that title. But I’m happier that I don’t have to carry on the legacy by myself anymore. Does that make any sense? Don’t mind me if it doesn’t._

_I’m sure SOMETHING amusing has happened while I’ve been away. I don’t want you to stop seeking joy when I’m not around._

_Are you lonely? Please be honest. I’m worried about you. I’m sure Aang or Toph could be overdue for a visit._

_I do miss you. Only 98 days till I get to see you again._

_Yours always,_

_Katara_

_P.S. When I get back can we visit that little shop with all the dumplings you took me to last summer? As much as I’ve tried, my dumplings don’t taste the same._

Katara read over her letter once more before standing with a heavy sigh to track down a messenger hawk. She hoped the letter came across the way she meant it to, but she would just have to wait till she was back in the Fire Nation to have a proper conversation with Zuko. As she made her way outside, she thought over her itinerary for her remaining months in the South Pole, wondering if anything could be finished up ahead of schedule.

Maybe she could head back to the Fire Nation early and surprise her boyfriend.


	7. Caught (up) in the moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara surprises Zuko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to bump the rating on this chapter up to M for implied desires to have a conversation about sex.

Zuko couldn’t believe the vision before him was real. Katara was not due back for another week and a half, yet a mirage that looked eerily like his girlfriend was standing in the doorway of his chambers.

“Hi,” the vision spoke. Zuko blinked and slowly crossed the room, afraid that if he moved too quickly she would disappear. Only after Zuko stood before her, reached up and gently cupped her face, did he believe his vision was real.

_Katara had come back early._

He grinned against her lips as he pulled her in for a kiss. Her small yelp of surprise was quickly swallowed up, his mouth moving desperately against hers. She broke away from the kiss with a giggle and pulled the door behind her closed.

“Hi,” she whispered again, her hands moving to tangle in his hair.

“Hi,” he parroted, still too shocked that she was here in his bedroom to form full sentences. Any possible thoughts fled from his mind at the realization.

_Katara was in his bedroom._

Some sort of noise between a whine and a growl escaped his lips as Katara nudged him back across the room until the back of his knees hit the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Katara into his lap, reconnecting their lips for another passionate kiss. This time he broke it off to trail kisses down her jaw and along her neck.

“I wish I had known you were coming back early,” he breathed against her skin, punctuating each word with a kiss to her throat, “I would have met you at the docks.”

“I, aahhh, I wanted to surprise you,” she managed to gasp out in between heavy breaths. Zuko lightly sucked at her pulse point before drawing back to look at her.

“Well you certainly surprised me,” he said, letting himself drown in the ocean of her eyes. “Did you have any other… hopes for your return?”

He fell in love with the pretty blush that spread across her face and prayed she missed the flush rising up his own features. She gave the tiniest of nods, the barest acknowledgement of his unspoken question, and he grinned before pulling her in for another passionate kiss.

He suddenly pulled back, aware of the need for her express consent. Before she left, they had promised to have this conversation upon her return. Now she was back, nearly two weeks early, _and in his bedroom,_ and he had to make sure. Honor or no honor, he loved Katara far too much to do anything without her total permission.

_Loved her? When did that happen?_

He shook his head slightly, filing away the thought for a time when his beautiful girlfriend wasn’t straddling his waist and making it very hard to ignore how close she was to him.

“What exactly did you have in mind?” he asked, hoping he sounded calm but feeling panicked with nerves.

“Well I, I was hoping we could, that uhh, we,” she stuttered. He ran his hands up and down her arms in a soothing motion. He could wait forever to hear what she had planned.

_Well, maybe not forever…_

Katara took a deep breath as if to steady herself, then spoke in a confident tone, “I was hoping that we could-”

**_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_ **

“Sir, I’m sorry to interrupt,” his assistant called through the heavy door, “but there has been an attack on the prison where Ozai is held.”

Zuko sighed and let his head fall on Katara’s shoulder. She ran soothing circles up and down his back with one hand and lightly scratched his scalp with the other.

“You should go, make sure everything is ok,” she said, pulling herself off his lap and standing. Zuko frowned, noticing the odd mixture of sadness and relief in her features.

“Ok. But when I get back we can talk. I don’t want you to feel like we need to do anything, just because we got caught up in the moment-”

“I know, Zuko,” she interrupted him with a smile. “We’ll talk when you get back. Go.”

He let himself steal one more kiss from her before heading out the door. He hoped she would still be up by the time he was done.

 _Dear Agni,_ he prayed, _please let me get through this quickly._


	8. Tiny Shivers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara reflects on their interrupted reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first E rated chapter!

“Is there anything else I can get for you, Master Katara?” the lady in waiting asked.

Katara bit her lip before answering, “No, except, what’s your name?”

“Lin, my lady,” she answered. Katara shook her head with a small smile.

“Just Katara is fine. But I’m all set Lin, thank you.”

Lin gave a small curtsy before exiting Katara’s room, closing the door with a solid _thud_ on the way out. As soon as Lin was gone Katara flung herself on the freshly made bed, grabbing a pillow to scream into.

“ _AAAAARRRRGGGHHH!!”_

Feeling minutely better, Katara sat up and surveyed her room. As an Ambassador to the Fire Nation she was given her own room that she could decorate and personalize as much as she wanted. Zuko made it clear he would spare no expense to ensure she felt comfortable away from home. Now that she knew of his feelings for her, it made his insistence even sweeter.

With a sigh she fell back on the mountain of blue and white pillows topping the bed. She was keyed up and frustrated and if Ozai’s prison was attacked, it would be hours before Zuko would be back.

She wanted to have a proper conversation with him. They needed to talk about their relationship, about the direction they were heading in, and about how it could impact their respective duties as politicians. Mostly though, she wanted to talk to him about sex.

She had blushed when he first brought it up, before she left for home, and stammered out a lame excuse about waiting till her return. Now, after living at home for six months, and after several drunk conversations with Suki, she had made her decision.

Katara wanted to wait till marriage to have sex. She hoped to keep a little piece of her soul for herself until she was ready to give everything to another. Katara knew if their relationship continued, Zuko would take care of her.

Months of missing him and overthinking had reminded Katara that she could still… pleasure Zuko and he could pleasure her. She hoped he would agree to the arrangement.

Katara let out a heavy sigh, feeling the tension steadily building at the mere thought of Zuko pleasuring her. She bit her lip and let a hand rise to her chest, fingers tapping a nervous rhythm as she debated her options.

_What the hell. He won’t be back for hours anyways and this way you might actually be able to fall asleep for a nap._

Katara closed her eyes, conjuring an image of Zuko hovering over her body. As she teased her nipples, she imagined his strong hands working her over. Tiny shivers ran through her body at the thought of Zuko pinching a nipple between his fingers before taking it in his mouth.

_“You like that?” he would whisper, a slight smirk tugging at his lips as he continued his ministrations._

She let out a soft moan and trailed her other hand to her free breast, matching the teasing motions.

_“Use your words,” Zuko would tease, biting sharply through her clothes. She let out a small gasp, then whispered, “Yes.”_

She let her hands trail down her sides, the faintest of sensation over her dress, before hitching up her skirt. She brought her left hand back up to continue playing with her breasts while her right hand trailed the edges of her leggings.

_“Would you like me to touch you?” Zuko would ask, his golden eyes glinting. His touch would be hot, almost too hot, leaving burning trails across her stomach. Her hips would buck as she begged, “Yes, Zuko, touch me touch me touch me-”_

Katara plunged her hand beneath her leggings, fingers prodding through her curls till she found the bud of nerves that always made her come undone.

_“Fuck you are so beautiful. So fucking gorgeous,” Zuko would praise as he rubbed tight circles on her clit. The pressure only grew as her panting turned ragged, the need for more spilling from her lips. “Please, Zuko, please, I need-”_

Katara pushed one finger inside her, followed quickly by another, and began pumping them in and out, letting her other hand come down to tease her clit.

_“Is that what you needed?” Zuko would ask as his breathing grew uneven. “Do you like having me inside you?”_

Katara let out a moan, too caught up in her fantasy to care about the volume of her noises. Her back arched off the bed, seeking the perfect spot to tip her over the edge.

_“C’mon baby, I’ve got you, come for me Katara, please-”_

The tension snapped as she came, a cry breaking from her lips. She bit her lip to prevent herself from calling out Zuko’s name.

_It wouldn’t do for the maids to hear me calling out the Fire Lord’s name while I’m alone._

As her breathing returned to normal her thoughts leveled out. Her weeks of traveling finally caught up to her. She used her bending to quickly clean herself off before nestling under the covers and hugging a pillow close.

She was more than happy to pass the time waiting for Zuko’s return with a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I LIVE for feedback and comments but this particularly was a struggle for me to write, any thoughts on it are super appreciated!!


	9. Lock and Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko reflects on his feelings for Katara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to a G rated chapter for G the author is an idiot and waited until she was ready to post the chapter before realizing the prompt could be a metaphor but instead took a weird direction with it and is still posting it anyways.

Katara let out a happy sigh as she snuggled closer to Zuko. A grin tugged at his lips as he gently kissed the top of her head.

They were cozied up on the couch in his office in front of the fireplace. Though it was nearly midnight, neither of them were ready to separate and head to bed.

After his return from the prison, Zuko and Katara were unable to steal away from their duties to finish their conversation. Finally, nearly a week after her return, they had managed to clear their schedules. They shut themselves into his office after dinner under the guise of finishing up work ensuring they would not be interrupted.

They had discussed the direction their relationship was heading. Each of them confessed their dedication to continuing their…courtship. They spent a solid hour discussing their respective country’s courting traditions, which ones they would keep and which they would ignore.

Zuko felt like he bared his soul to Katara. He told her things he previously imagined taking to the grave. He confessed he intended to stay with Katara as long as she would have him. He even admitted his feelings for her had begun when she first offered to heal his scar all those years ago under Ba Sing Se.

And yet… he couldn’t tell her he loved her. Throughout their conversation, the words had rested on the tip of his tongue, eager to jump off and confess. Each time he swallowed them back, willing the confession out of his mind.

He was scared. Logically he knew there was no reason to keep the depth of his feelings from Katara. Katara would always be gentle and supportive with his feelings. He hoped and sometimes even suspected she felt the same. Yet the old demons of his less than stellar upbringing reared their ugly heads whenever he imagined he could be worthy of love from someone as amazing as Katara.

Zuko studied his girlfriend as she rested in his arms. The firelight cast a warm glow over umber skin. Her dark tresses tumbled over her shoulders save for her characteristic loopies framing her peaceful face. Her eyes were closed as she basked in the rare quiet moment, just the two of them. He marveled at how well she fit in his arms, the way she effortlessly slotted against his chest.

“Like a lock and key…” He mumbled under his breath. Katara shifted to look up at him over her shoulder.

“What was that?” She asked, her words tinged with a sleepy tone, her eyes struggling to keep open.

Zuko chuckled and brought a hand up to trace the edges of her face. “I think we should head to bed. I know you have a full schedule tomorrow. Maybe you won’t get a headache during your meeting with Minister Chan after a decent night of rest.”

“I could say the same for-” A yawn interrupted her thought. “Ok,” she agreed sheepishly, “time for bed.”

Zuko gently kissed her one more time before shifting to sit all the way up. “Here, let me escort you to your chambers.”

“What a gentleman,” she teased, “you _honor_ me, Fire Lord. _”_

He glared at her but there was no heat in his stare, only affection. Her giggle was interrupted by another yawn, and he felt himself falling even more for her at the simple gesture.

Each day he fell in love with her a little more. He knew someday he would fall so far he would be unable of keeping his feelings to himself.

As she kissed him goodnight, he realized maybe his love for Katara would be enough to slay the demons that told him he was unworthy of her, of her love. As he drifted off to sleep in his own chambers, he imagined her reaction to his proclamation of love.

In each dream she was smiling, and as he slept, so was he.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	10. Featherlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the middle of an intimate moment, Katara reflects on her relationship with Zuko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's play it safe and bump this chapter up to an M for mmmmmm Katara whatcha want? 
> 
> Also I'm sorry if the chapter summaries are terrible, I hate writing summaries to begin with and having to do so for drabbles is a nightmare.

Katara loved discovering new sides to Zuko. In the beginning of their friendship, awkward and shy Zuko was a constant. She can clearly remember him stumbling over his words anytime he was asked a direct question. As they grew more comfortable with each other, soft Zuko made his presence known. Katara fondly remembered him gently carrying Toph to bed when she fell asleep around the campfire. Fire Lord Zuko, the well-spoken politician, had emerged as a strong leader over the past five and a half years. Katara respected the work Zuko continued to do everyday to maintain the peace.

Her new favorite side, however, was Zuko the lover. She loved the dark look in his eyes when she suggested they sneak off for time alone. She felt powerful each time she robbed him of his breath with her kisses. An intoxicating rush of adrenaline ran through her veins each time he gasped her name, his already husky voice wrecked with desire.

If Katara wasn’t careful, her desires would get her in trouble soon.

At that moment, Katara’s thoughts were far from potential consequences. All she cared about was the man beneath her, and her desire to pull every ounce of desire from him.

She sat in his lap, her fingers tangled in his hair, as she kissed him. They had closed themselves off in his office again under the cover of working on a trade agreement. In reality, Katara needed Zuko alone after their sparring session that morning. Katara’s usual work ethic was interrupted by images and daydreams of a different type of sparring.

Katara was unsure of how far she planned on taking this particular moment, but she trusted Zuko to follow her each step of the way.

Katara broke the kiss gently, smirking a little when Zuko tried to follow her. She trailed featherlight kisses down his jaw, faint touches that caught Zuko’s breath at each point.

“Katara, I- dear Agni…” He groaned when her kisses reached his pulse point. She lightly nibbled at his skin, relishing each noise that spilled from his lips.

“Yes?” She said airily, a coy smile teasing her lips. The smile faded as she recognized the uncertainty and nervousness in his features.

“I need to know… how far do you want to take this?” He asked. Katara met his golden gaze. A small shudder ran through her body as she considered his question. The mixture of fear, excitement, and longing in his eyes suggested his question was about more than their current make-out session. She let a hand untangle from his hair to trace the edges of his scar. Zuko shifted underneath her yet remained silent, watching her and waiting for her answer.

How far did she want to take this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger but I promise tomorrow will pick up right where we left off!!!!


	11. Falling with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up right where we left off yesterday, Zuko and Katara confess some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ll keep this at a T for some heavy making out.

Zuko took in a deep, calming breath, held it for five counts, and slowly exhaled. His concern for his girlfriend’s sudden change of mood outweighed his personal desires. Feeling less like he would combust on the spot, he brought his hand up to push a strand of hair from Katara’s face.

“Katara? Is everything ok? We can stop here, if you-”

“I think I’m in love with you,” She cut him off. He froze, their previous make-out session long forgotten, as her words played on a loop in his mind.

Katara mistook his silence for an answer and began rambling. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have sprung that on you. I just, I’ve been so afraid to tell you, so afraid to even admit it to myself. And now I’ve gone and ruined the mood. I’m sorry, I should just go-”

Zuko cut her off with a passionate kiss, pouring all of his emotions into it. He swallowed up Katara’s gasp of surprise, one hand firmly gripping her waist and the other pulling her close, closer than he thought possible. When he finally had his fill, he pulled back, internally gloating at the slightly dazed expression on Katara’s face.

“I’m know in love with you Katara. I was scared, too. Hell, I still am. But falling for you? Falling with you? It’s the easiest thing I’ve ever done,” He said, his hand instinctively coming up to rest on his chest, just above his heart. Katara’s breath hitched, then raised her hand to rest it over his.

“Have you… since?” She asked, unable to formulate a full question, but Zuko understood anyways.

“I think… I think I’ve been falling in love with you, little by little, since we were kids. But it wasn’t until recently, after you got back from the Southern Water Tribe, that I was able to put a name to it,” He explained. Katara slowly nodded, twining her fingers with his where they rested on his chest, before meeting his eyes again.

“I love you, Zuko,” she whispered. His heart soared, a wide grin splitting his face.

“I love you, Katara,” he whispered back. She flashed him a dazzling smile that he only had a moment to appreciate before her lips were on his again.

“I. Love. You.” He murmured against her lips, punctuating each word with a kiss. She broke away to begin trailing kisses down the length of his throat.

“Zuko, my love,” She tested the words against his skin, “my love.”

“Yours,” he whispered, shocking himself with his own admission. He knew it was true, though. He gave his heart to Katara years ago.

He smiled when he realized his demons were silent, his love for Katara vanquishing them from his mind.


	12. Living Proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara reassures Zuko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another G rated chapter that I'm posting just before midnight adkl;ahdfoaghdnl

Katara’s frown deepened as she took in the sight of her boyfriend. She noticed the tight lines around his eyes and lips, the steely glare in his gaze, the stiffness in his neck and shoulders. She longed to reach out and wipe away the furry in his brow, to kiss his lips until he softened and smiled again.

Unfortunately, Katara could not kiss the worry from his lips. Instead, they both were forced to sit and listen, along with the other ambassadors and council members, as an Earth Kingdom dignitary listed the results of the most recent war tribunals.

Nearly six years after the end of the war, peace was still fragile. Katara wondered how long it would take to heal the wounds of the Hundred Years War. Stealing another glance at Zuko, she felt her heart ache for him, knowing the constant reminders of the war left him questioning his honor.

“Thank you for the thorough report.” Zuko stood and addressed the room. “I believe that was the last item on our agenda for today, unless anyone has something to add?”

Zuko let his question hang in the room for a few moments before nodding.

“Alright then I think we should recess for the day. Thank you.”

Katara remained seated, pretending to organize her notes, until only her and Zuko remained in the meeting room. As soon as the door closed behind the last council member, Katara stood and walked to where Zuko remained sitting, now slumping, in his chair. She moved behind him and started gently massaging the knot of muscles forming at the base of his neck.

“Grhnng, Katar-ah, oh that feels good,” Zuko grunted out.

Katara continued working Zuko’s muscles, pausing only to call forth water from the pitchers to add her healing touch. She waited patiently for Zuko to open up and share what was truly bothering him.

Maybe minutes passed, or maybe hours, before Zuko finally spoke up. “It just feels-” Zuko sighed and tried again. “It just feels like we’ll never get better. Like the Fire Nation will only ever be known for the atrocities of war.”

“No, Zuko,” Katara gently began, “you are living proof that the Fire Nation can get better. That the Fire Nation _is_ better. With you as Fire Lord, the Fire Nation _will_ be remembered as a nation of peace.”

“Do you really believe that?” Zuko asked, his voice strained with concern. Katara nodded even though he couldn’t see her.

“Yes my love. After all, you’ve come a long way from that angry boy with the ponytail. Your country will follow in your footsteps. It just takes time,” Katara assured him, finally stepping around to meet his gaze.

Zuko let out a heavy breath and dropped his head to his chin. “You’re right. You always are,” he mumbled.

“What was that?” Katara teased, tilting Zuko’s chin up to meet her eyes. She watched him struggle to keep scowling, but with a quick kiss he was smiling.

“You’re right,” he clearly said.

Katara grinned at him as she placed herself in his lap. “Don’t you forget it!”


	13. Spine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko’s been walking around on cloud nine, until Toph gives him a hard time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another G rated chapter for gosh I really managed to keep this chapter from turning to smut? What?????

Zuko walked around on cloud nine for an entire week after proposing to Katara, a stupid grin splitting his face. He didn’t care how foolish he looked. Katara loved him and agreed to marry him. He was the happiest man on earth.

It wasn’t until Aang and Toph’s visit that the bubble of happiness surrounding Zuko popped. The second Toph’s feet landed on solid ground, she started teasing Zuko.

“Good to see you Sparky. I’m glad you finally grew a spine and proposed to Sugar Queen,” she ribbed, punching Zuko’s arm in her usual sign of affection. Zuko scowled at the young earthbender.

“Gee, thanks Toph. It’s so good to have you back at the palace,” he groaned, rubbing his arm when she hit him.

“Hey, all I’m saying is you guys could have been together ages ago. But no, you were both too _scared_ to admit your _feelings._ And so I had to hear you both complain about it,” Toph whined, clearly missing the irony. Zuko smirked though, leaning in close to hug Toph and whispering so only she could hear him.

“Oh yeah? So what’s your excuse with Aang?”

She punched him again, twice as hard, but it was worth it. Zuko laughed and greeted Aang.

“C’mon, Katara should be out of her meetings soon, we can go catch up with her,” he called over his shoulder, his grin returning to his face.

Not even Toph could keep the smile from his face at the thought of seeing his fiancé.


	14. One at a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding planning takes a toll on Katara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another G rated chapter featuring a real line I said when planning my own wedding. Wedding planning is stressful y’all.

Katara was ecstatic that she was the one marrying Zuko. Each day she woke with a smile on her face knowing she was one day closer to marrying the love of her life.

Unfortunately, as each day progressed, her smile faded into a frown. Katara was thrown into the chaos of planning a royal wedding which would also combine the cultures of two very different nations. She was responsible for making decisions she felt extremely underqualified for. Each time she felt overwhelmed, she remembered that it would all be worth it when she married Zuko. Clinging to this reminder, she was able to balance planning her wedding, lessons on Fire Lady etiquette, and transitioning out of her Ambassador role.

That is, until she broke.

It was a week until their engagement party and six months until the wedding and seemingly everything that could go wrong that day, did. First the tailor had mixed up her measurements and was unable to guarantee her robes would be ready in time for the engagement party. Then the chef ordered twice as much champagne and half as much food as they needed, leaving Katara to scramble for ideas on how to feed her guests. The final straw in the camelmule’s back was the letter from Sokka stating if the winds didn’t improve, he wouldn’t make it in time for the party.

All of that combined with her usual day to day stress, and Katara broke down. Zuko found her in her room, slumped over on the floor, as she sobbed. He quickly crossed the room and sat down on the floor with her, in his full Fire Lord regalia, and drew her to his chest.

“Shhhhh, my love, I’m here, shhhhh,” Zuko whispered over and over. Eventually Katara cried herself out, but Zuko did not release her from his arms. He continued to run his hands up and down her back, patiently waiting till she was ready to tell him what was wrong.

“It’s just, it’s all so much,” Katara finally whispered. Zuko’s hand paused in it’s path down her back but he remained silent.

“I mean, the wedding planning. There’s so many decisions to be made and people keep saying ‘Let me know what I can do to help!’ but I don’t even know what needs to be done, so how can I delegate help? On top of training Nanouk to take over when I become Fire Lady. And I’m going to be Fire Lady! I don’t know the first thing about leading a nation!” Katara panted, worn out from the mental load she shouldered each day. Zuko stilled again, and Katara realized he wasn’t breathing.

“Do you… not want to get married?” Zuko asked, so quietly Katara strained to hear him. Katara shook her head, twisting around to look at him.

“No, of course I want to marry you! The thought of marrying you is the only thing that’s been keeping me going! It’s just, the wedding planning… There’s so much of it,” Katara said. Zuko studied her for a moment, searching her eyes for the truth in her words, and nodded.

“We’ll get through it together. I promise. I’ll make sure I’m in more of the planning meetings so I can help with the choices. We’ll take it one at a time, ok?” Zuko said, and immediately Katara felt a weight lift from her shoulder. She mutely nodded and wiped at her eyes.

“That isn’t the only reason you’re crying, is it?” Zuko carefully asked. Katara let out a heavy sigh.

“I got a letter from Sokka. There were really bad storms that prevented him and Suki from leaving Kyoshi on time. If the winds don’t improve, they’ll miss the engagement party.”

A small frown tugged at Zuko’s lips, and Katara hated herself for putting it there. She brought her hand up to trace smooth the furrow between his brows.

“When is Aang arriving?” Zuko asked suddenly, his features morphing to excitement.

“Uhm, the day after tomorrow, I think,” Katara answered, confused by his sudden change of mood.

“Then we’ll write to Aang and see if he can pick up Sokka and Suki on his way in!” Zuko said, eyes bright with the joy at his idea. Katara felt herself smiling with him.

“You’re right. I’m sure he will. Spirits what would I do without you?” Katara gently kissed her fiancé’s cheek. She felt proud of the light blush that spread over his cheeks.

“I don’t know, probably take over the Earth Kingdom or something,” Zuko teased. Katara rolled her eyes but her smile broadened.

“C’mon,” she said, pulling herself from his embrace to stand up, “Let’s go figure out what we are serving at this party.”

Zuko stood but captured her in his arms again, barring her from heading back to her never-ending to-do list for just another moment. “I love you so much,” he whispered.

Katara smiled and traced the edges of his scar before pulling him down for a kiss. “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost halfway done! Woo! What do you think so far? I'd love to see your comments!!!


	15. Breathless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara steals Zuko’s breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated G for Geez Zuko close your mouth before a fly lands in there.
> 
> My idea of Katara’s dress was strongly influenced by this https://sarah-vv.tumblr.com/post/163361890562/zutara-week-fire-lady-for-this-topic-i-was incredible portrait of Fire Lady Katara by @sarah-vv just with a different color scheme.
> 
> Of all the prompts, this chapter is one that I had a really solid idea for as soon as I read it. I'm really excited but also nervous about this one.

“And don’t forget, Lord Yan’s son was recently accepted to the Royal Academy for boys. Make sure to congratulate him,” Zuko’s assistant, Chan, reminded him. Zuko had to fight to keep from rolling his eyes, simply nodding instead.

The invitations said tonight was an engagement party, meant to celebrate the upcoming union between himself and Katara. Unfortunately, they both knew what tonight really was, a way for Katara to be formally presented to the Fire Nation court. This was their chance to see how the world would react to having a waterbender as Fire Lady. Though they were marrying for love, the political nature of their union could not be ignored.

All thoughts of politics were swept from Zuko’s mind as soon as Katara emerged from her chambers. Zuko felt breathless, the air knocked out of his lungs at the sight of his gorgeous fiancé.

Her gown was cut in the newest style of the Fire Nation, with a high waisted layered skirt and a sleeveless crop top that left only an inch of her midriff bare. Tiers of sheer fabric hung from the arm bands decorating her upper arms, trailing behind her as she walked forward. Though the gown was Fire Nation in style, it was dyed in the colors of Katara’s homeland. The skirt and top were a deep navy blue with silver detailing. Her armbands and the sheer fabric shone a bright, almost glittering silver in the evening light. Stars and moons decorated the top and along the tiers of the skirt, further showcasing Katara’s element.

Zuko felt frozen in place, as if his fiancé had encased him in her element. He vaguely registered the coy smile tugging at her full lips as his eyes traced her features. Katara had pulled the top layer of her hair into a simple topknot, held in place by a traditional crescent moon hair pin. Her signature loopies framed her lovely face, while the rest of her chocolate tresses tumbled down her back in gentle waves. Her mother’s necklace nestled against her throat, the blue silk cord perfectly complimenting the dark color of her gown. The stone, just visible above the high lacy neckline, shimmered when it caught the light.

The moonlight streaming in from the open window bathed her umber skin in an ethereal glow. Not for the first time, Zuko found himself amazed that this stunning, strong, incredible creature was not a spirit, but a wonderful woman that loved him.

Katara’s sapphire eyes twinkled as she closed the distance between them, her hand instinctively twining with his. “Hi,” she said.

“Hi,” he managed to breath back. “You look….wow.”

Katara giggled a little, smoothing a nonexistent wrinkle in her skirt with her free hand. “Thanks. You clean up pretty well yourself.”

Zuko felt himself flush under her teasing but he didn’t care. His mind was still struggling to grasp that this was his fiancé, his future wife, the love of his life. Zuko did not put stock in luck, but in Katara’s presence he felt like the luckiest man alive. He felt a warmth spread through his limbs, a deep fondness for the waterbender that had captured his heart thawing him.

Zuko was content to stand in the hallway all evening, simply staring at the beautiful woman before him. However, Chan cleared his throat, reminding Zuko of their duties to their guests.

“Master Katara, you look beautiful, as always,” Chan complimented. Katara blushed, such a pretty pink dusting her cheeks, that Zuko could not find it in himself to be jealous she wasn’t blushing because of him.

“Thank you, Chan. Shall we?” Katara asked, turning to Zuko. He smiled as he extended his arm for her to hold onto.

“Yes, let’s go enjoy this party.”

And with Katara on his arm, Zuko knew he would actually enjoy his evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Let me know!!


	16. Can you feel me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Katara share an intimate moment two weeks before their wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another E rated chapter! Proceed with caution! If you like smut, enjoy!!

Growing up during the Hundred Years War in the Southern Water Tribe, Katara had feared burning. After becoming a Master Waterbender, she learned to respectfully fear fire, but felt prepared to face it head on. Each battle with Zuko taught her more about firebending.

Now Katara was learning there was another kind of fire Zuko could set. Katara found she didn’t care if she burned alive from the flames of his desire.

“Oooh, Zuko, _oh-_ ” Katara gasped. She felt Zuko smirk against her neck where he was nibbling tiny love bites.

“Yes my love?” Zuko asked, his tone overly innocent. Katara pulled on his silky black hair to tilt his head up and meet her eyes.

“I need you to touch me,” she said, holding his gaze. She watched his golden eyes widen.

“Are- Are you sure?” Zuko asked, all previous smugness evaporating before her eyes. Katara nodded and took hold of his hand, slowly moving it between them. A look of excitement and nerves mixed in his features. He gasped when she brushed his fingers against the apex of her thighs, where her leggings were damp with anticipation.

“Can you feel me?” Katara asked breathlessly. “Can you feel what you do to me?”

A low groan escaped Zuko’s lips before he was kissing her again. Katara brought her hand back up to tangle in Zuko’s hair, grinding her hips against Zuko.

“Please,” she begged in between kisses, “please, Zuko-”

Zuko growled and slipped his hand beneath her leggings. Katara moaned when his finger brushed over her sensitive bundle of nerves. Her nails scraped his clothed back as she sought more pressure, more of his touch, more to send her over the edge.

“I’ve got you,” he whispered, low and raspy. One finger pushed inside her and she gasped again, her head rolling back onto the bed. Zuko slowly pumped his finger in and out, setting a steady rhythm. His free hand trailed up her body, tracing circles over her clothes. Even through the fabric his touch was hot, almost too hot. Katara felt like she was burning up, yet she craved more.

“Zuko, please, I need more,” and Katara wasn’t quite sure what _more_ she needed, but Zuko answered. He added a second finger, pumping in and out of her a few more times before curling his fingers inside of her.

“You’re so beautiful,” he breathed above her, “I want to make you feel good.”

His thumb brushed against her clit before tracing circles over it. Katara cried out as her back arched into his touch. Her breathing was ragged as Zuko pushed her closer to the edge.

“Look at me, please,” Zuko asked. Katara struggled to lift her head to meet his heated stare.

“I love you Katara,” he rasped, and Katara was certain she was burning alive, burning under his golden eyes and his too hot touch. The flames of Zuko’s love spread through her limbs, pulling her under as she tilted over the edge. She cried out and her head fell back against the sheets as she rode out her orgasm.

As Katara’s breathing leveled out, Zuko pulled her into his arms. He pressed a gentle kiss to her temple and continued to whisper praises.

“I love you,” Katara said when her breathing was even. “Thank you.”

Zuko chuckled against her hair. “I think I’m the one who should be thanking you.”

Karat rolled her eyes as she shifted to face him. “No, but really, thank you. You know, for agreeing to wait until we are married to go any further.”

Zuko smiled softly at her. “I would wait forever to be with you.” Katara raised a teasing eyebrow at him. It was his turn to roll his eyes at her.

“Ok maybe not forever. I am pretty excited that our wedding is only two weeks away.”

Katara mock gasped at him, bringing her hand up to her chest. “Zuko! Are you only marrying me so we can have sex?!”

“Yes,” he answered, raising his brow. Before Katara could water whip him into the hallway though, he broke down laughing. Katara couldn’t help but laugh with him.

“I love you so much,” Zuko said after composing himself. Katara kissed him gently.

“I love you too. But you should know I’m only marrying you so we can finally have sex,” she joked, rolling out of bed to clean herself up. Zuko groaned and brought his arm up over his eyes.

Katara couldn’t wait to see what kind of fire Zuko would set within her on their wedding night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I put off writing this for most of today before finally just going for it. Hope you enjoy it!


	17. Feelin' Sentimental

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Sokka reminisce together the night before Zuko’s wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to a G rated chapter.

“And then- and then,” Sokka dissolved into laughter, unable to finish his own story. Zuko rolled his eyes good-naturedly. He had heard the tale before but each time Sokka told a story it became a little less believable.

“And then Aang managed to earthbend to save your life, and then you got to eat meat again,” Zuko finished for him. Sokka wiped tears from his eyes as he took a deep breath to calm himself down.

“Yeah,” he replied wistfully, “good times.”

Zuko snorted and finished the fire whiskey in his glass. “I think you’ve had enough to drink for tonight.”

“Hey, I’m not the one getting married tomorrow! You’re the one that has to be all formal and stuff,” Sokka exclaimed indignantly. Zuko raised his lone eyebrow at him.

“I’m a firebender, the alcohol burns out of my blood faster than nor-”

“Yeah, yeah, lucky you, it takes twice as much to get you half as drunk and you never get a hangover, I know,” Sokka interrupted, rolling his eyes and almost tipping over his own glass of whiskey as he stood.

“Still,” Zuko started, “I don’t think your sister would be thrilled if you were hungover for her wedding either.”

Sokka finished his drink and slammed it on Zuko’s desk, making Zuko wince at the noise. “You’re right,” Sokka slurred, “my party pooper sister won’t let me have fun till tomorrow.”

Zuko sighed at Sokka’s statement. “Your sister isn’t a party pooper. She’s the most wonderful, caring, kind, funny, beautiful person I’ve ever met,” he said a little wistfully as he pictured his fiancé.

Sokka snorted and sat on the edge of his desk, knocking over a portrait of Katara. “Gross. You two are so disgusting.”

“Hey! It’s not like you and Suki are any better!” Zuko retorted.

Sokka softened at the thought of his wife and let out a sigh, lips tugging into a smile. “Yeah, Suki’s the best.”

Zuko smiled at his almost brother-in-law. Zuko knew he sported a matching dopey grin whenever he thought of Katara. “I’m just so happy she’s marrying me. I mean, who’d have thought-”

“That after you terrorized us for a nearly a year she’d fall in love with you? What, are you feelin’ sentimental about the good ol’ days?” Sokka slurred, and Zuko shook his head.

“What are you even trying to ask?”

Sokka shrugged and stood up. “I’m not really sure, but I know this. You’ve come a long way since you had that awful ponytail thing. My sister wouldn’t be with you if you hadn’t.”

Zuko dropped his head and quietly said, “I know.”

Sokka grinned as he walked around the desk and clasped his hand on Zuko’s shoulder. “As much as it may pain me to see my baby sister get married, I’m glad she picked you.”

Zuko looked up at Sokka, meeting his honest, if a little blurry, eyes. “Thanks, Sokka.”

“HEY!” Sokka suddenly exclaimed, “Do you think we could swing by the kitchens for a snack before bed?”

Zuko snorted and stood, “Sure.”

“Just, ya know, big day tomorrow. We should probably get to bed soon.”

“And a late-night snack is going to help you sleep?” Zuko questioned.

“Food makes everything better, including sleep. C’mon.” Sokka threw his arm around Zuko’s shoulder as they made their way out of his office. Zuko shook his head but let Sokka drag him to the kitchens. He figured while Sokka grabbed a snack, he could get a cup of calming tea to help him fall asleep.

After all, Sokka was right. Tomorrow would be a big day, and it wouldn’t do for the groom to stay up all night in anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys, it’s day 17 and I’ve actually been able to keep up with the prompts. GUYS. I’M SO PROUD OF MYSELF. I was absolutely insane for committing to writing everyday but somehow I’ve done it. Pray for my soul that I can keep it up.


	18. Obvious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suki helps Katara get ready for her wedding and Toph states the obvious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s play it safe and rate this chapter T, mmkay.

“Ok hold still, and close your eyes,” Suki said, “As long as you don’t move I won’t stab your eye.”

“Gee, that sounds really encouraging,” Toph stated dryly. Katara rolled her eyes before following Suki’s order. There was no one else she trusted enough to do her makeup for her wedding day.

“Can you believe, after all this time, I’m marrying Zuko?” Katara asked, sighing a little as she was swept up in her memories. She and Zuko had come so far since their fateful meeting almost seven years ago.

“I can. I mean, it was obvious even during the war that you two were going to end up together,” Toph stated simply, as if Katara’s love life had been clear to everyone.

“What do you mean? Zuko and I certainly did not expect to end up together during the war. We hated each other!” Katara exclaimed.

“Really?” Suki asked incredulously. “I mean, sure, I know you were enemies before, but after your little field trip you got so close it seemed like you were going to start dating. Everyone was surprised when you started dating Aang instead.”

Katara opened the eye that Suki wasn’t stabbing to shoot her a disbelieving look. Suki stilled and asked, “What?”

Katara closed her eye before speaking again. “I mean, sure, we did get close after out field trip. And yes, we have both admitted to having some level of feelings back then. But we were both confused and so young. I don’t think we would have lasted if we had gotten together back then.”

Suki moved to begin lining her other eye. “I think you’re right,” she softly said, “I think you both needed time apart to realize how much you wanted each other.”

Katara felt a small smile tug at her lips. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“Yeah they want each other sooooo much they haven’t had sex yet,” Toph stated in her usual know-it-all tone.

“UGH TOPH that’s none of your business!!!” Katara cried, cracking opening her eyes to find something to throw at Toph. The little gremlin just laughed and stood to leave.

“All I know is I’m glad my guest room is in the opposite wing of the royal suite, otherwise I’m sure I wouldn’t get any sleep tonight,” Toph’s evil grin spread as she ducked a water whip. She left the chamber cackling, the noise echoing down the hall.

“Don’t mind her,” Suki comforted, soothing Katara back down into her chair to finish her makeup. “What you and Zuko do in the privacy of your rooms is no one’s business but yours.”

Katara’s hands fidgeted as she mumbled, “Try telling that to the council.”

Suki rolled her eyes and lightly powered Katara’s cheeks. “Those old windbags have better things to worry about than your sex life. I don’t care if they keep bringing up an heir,” Suki said, and Katara closed her mouth to cut off her planned protest, “It’s between you and him. And maybe,” Suki’s eyes glinted, “if you want to share details with your best friend, but only because she cares about you-”

“Gross,” Katara cut her off. “Do you really want to know about your sister-in-law’s sex life?”

Suki’s grin matched Toph’s evil one. “Not really, I just want to know if Zuko’s any good in bed.”

“SUKI!” Katara exclaimed, blushing furiously. She was immensely grateful that Gran Gran was still getting dressed in her own room.

“What?! I’m just curious! He’s such an awkward guy sometimes, I wonder if he’s awkward in bed.”

Katara was certain her face was as red as Zuko’s royal robes. “I uh,” Katara coughed, “I don’t really think that’ll be a problem.”

Suki froze mid-brush stroke. “I thought you two haven’t…”

“Not yet!” Katara took a deep breath, already mortified at her next confession. “But after you and I talked when I was home last summer, Zuko and I agreed that we could… you know, still, uh-”

“Help each other get off?” Suki asked, her eyes positively gleaming with delight.

“Spirits help me,” Katara muttered, bringing her hands up to cover her face. Suki swatted her hands away.

“Uh-huh. No messing up my hard work. Your Gran Gran will be here soon to help you get dressed.”

Katara nodded but averted her eyes, trying her best to will away the lingering flush. Unfortunately, thoughts of what she and Zuko were _finally_ doing later kept flitting through her mind.

Suki giggled near her ear as she added the finishing touches to Katara’s hair. “Just think about Iroh naked. That’s what Sokka does when he needs to… calm down.”

“Ewwww,” Katara squealed, but it worked. She no longer felt like she would burst into flames in front of her grandmother. Suki smiled and smoothed a piece of Katara’s hair.

“Told you it’d work. Anyways, I’m done here. And,” Suki grabbed Katara’s hands and squeezed tight, “I’m really happy for you and Zuko.”

Katara squeezed back. “Thanks Suki.”

As everyone fussed over Katara’s robes and final details, her thoughts drifted to that night, but this time she remembered why she waited. She wanted to hold onto that piece of herself until she was absolutely sure it was with the right guy.

Katara grinned as she stood to head to the ceremony. There was no doubt in her mind that Zuko was worth the wait.


	19. Crashing Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Katara's wedding night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M for wedding night!!!!!!!! 
> 
> I listened to Shelter by Finneas on repeat to finish this up. I think it could be a Zutara song. Yeah? Yeah.

For a son of Agni, Zuko had always been drawn to water.

It started on Ember Island, he thinks, of days playing in the sand. Some of the happiest memories of his otherwise bleak childhood.

It grew during his banishment, during long nights staring at the calm sea, searching for a destiny he wasn’t meant to follow.

The pull was embedded deep in his soul by the time he met the girl who commanded the oceans. Once she found a master, he was utterly helpless to the call of her element.

(To her call.)

Now she was his, and he was hers, and Zuko was ready to drown in the ocean of her love.

He stared into her sea-blue eyes and whispered his love for her. Her smile was brighter than Agni’s rays, blinding in all it’s glory. This was her conundrum, that a daughter of the moon could have a spirit of fire.

Every kiss they shared was special, but this one, this one had a new undercurrent, a new flare of desire. A promise of what was coming.

Years ago, when a grief-stricken girl stopped the rain, Zuko thought he had seen every bit of her soul, every dark corner she hid from the world. Now, as she revealed more of herself than anyone had ever seen, Zuko realized just how foolish he was.

For every inch of exposed skin he sent a pray of thanks to Agni, Tui and La, and any other spirit that might be listening, for letting him witness the goddess before him. Each touch was a gentle prayer, every caress an act of devotion.

Her skin was as cool as her element, like a dip in a pond on a hot day. He felt like he was on fire, burning under the intensity of her love.

Even the now familiar touches felt new tonight, another layer of anticipation adding to the growing tension in the air, like rough waves before a storm.

Zuko paused at the precipice, committing to memory every sound, each touch, the sight of her wanting and loving and waiting for him. And then Zuko pushed, or maybe she pulled him in, and Zuko was willingly drowning, sinking further into her depths.

She was a storm and he was caught in her waves. He was dying, his lungs filling with her every noise, her touch, her love.

She was his shelter, keeping him adrift. He had never truly lived before this moment.

When she tumbled over her edge Zuko’s ears roared with crashing waves on the shore. He followed, seeking the eye of the storm, the calm between the thrashing waves.

How had he lived without her until this moment? Now that he had a sip, he could drink her river dry and still die of thirst.

Every moment of his life felt like it had led to this. There was nowhere else he would rather be, floating in the waves of her love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my best to make this as prose-y as possible. DEFINITELY outside of my usual scope of writing. I SUPER would appreciate any feedback on it!!!!!!


	20. So Sublime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A snippet from Zuko and Katara’s honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is rated E and is zero plot. I have no regrets.

Katara let out a quiet moan as Zuko trailed kisses down her throat to her breasts. At the first swirl of his tongue over her nipples her back arched into his touch.

“Oh, yes,” she moaned as he took one dusty peak into his mouth, swirling his tongue around before pulling off with a pop. Zuko’s eyes glinted with pride as he continued teasing her, switching sides to take her other breast into his mouth. He massaged her breasts with one hand and dragged the other down the smooth planes of her stomach. When he reached the mass of curls at the apex of her thighs, Katara let out a small moan.

“There’s something I’d like to try…” Zuko began as his fingers found the sensitive bud of nerves waiting for him. He traced swirling patterns into her clit as she struggled to respond.

“Oh, _oh,_ ” she moaned as he slipped a finger between her folds, teasing her already soaked entrance.

“Please, can I?” Zuko asked, and Katara wasn’t sure what he was asking for but in that moment she was powerless to deny him any request.

“What do you want to try?” she struggled to ask, her breathing already ragged from his ministrations.

“I want to,” Zuko cleared his throat, his fingers stilling above her entrance. Katara took a deep breath and looked up at him, her heart melting at the shy expression on his face. She gently tilted his chin up to meet her gaze. His eyes were dark with want yet hooded with nervousness. Katara smiled gently to encourage him.

“I want you to sit on my face so I can…” Zuko softly said, his nerves preventing him from finishing his request. Katara’s brow furrowed in confusion only for a moment before her mind conjured an image of what he was asking for.

_Oh. Oh yes._

Katara nodded excitedly, unworried if she appeared over eager. All the worry melted from Zuko’s face, replaced by a wide smirk.

Zuko laid flat on the bed as she sat up. “Come here,” he growled, his voice dripping with desire. Katara shuddered as she straddled his chest. Zuko grabbed her hips, pulling her up to help guide her onto his face.

Katara let one hand fall behind her to brace herself as Zuko softly kissed the inside of one thigh, then the other. With the first kiss of his lips to her folds, she tangled her other hand in his silky hair.

“Zuko, oh, yesss,” she hissed as he began licking into her slit. He moaned beneath her, a low sound that echoed through her core and had her grinding down on his face.

He was methodical, carefully taking note of every moan, whimper, and sigh he pulled from her as he pressed his tongue into her. He set a steady pace, alternating between thrusting his tongue into her and circling her clit. Her hips thrust in time with his efforts, the feeling so sublime, so close to pushing her over the edge.

“Zuko! Oh, please, Zuko-” she cried out, desperately rolling her hips, seeking the final push. The hand in his hair tightened its grip as he increased the pressure on her clit.

“Please,” he panted below her, and she looked down just long enough to catch the desperate look in his eyes. “Please come for me.”

And then she was tumbling, falling over the edge, her eyes closed and head thrown back in ecstasy as she rode out the waves of pleasure.

“Please,” he whispered again, and she shuddered at how wrecked he sounded. “Please, can I- I need to be inside you-”

“Yes,” she breathed, and in the next breath Zuko had flipped them over, poised at her entrance. She meet his eyes and nodded, a silent answer to his unspoken question, and then he pushed into her. They both cried out, her still oversensitive from her orgasm and him needy from waiting.

He set a furious pace, unable to restrain himself. He completely gave up his control, no longer holding back the filthy praises he now showered upon her. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. “So fucking gorgeous. You coming on my face was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen, did you know that?” He groaned as she tightened around him. “So fucking hot. And so damn delicious, I could eat you all day and never be satisfied.” Katara moaned, his filthy mouth and the fullness pushing her towards another edge.

“Zuko- I’m gonna, please, I wanna finish with you inside me,” Katara managed to gasp out. Zuko growled and increased the snap of his hips. One of his hands pressed between them, the other clung desperately to her shoulder.

“Katara,” he moaned her name like a prayer, “Katara, please, I’m gonna-”

Her second climax hit her like a wave, knocking the breath from her lungs. She vaguely recognized Zuko following her over the edge, his hips stuttering as he cried out a strangled version of her name. He collapsed on top of her and tried to roll away, but Katara wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

“Don’t go,” she whispered, and his chuckle raised goosebumps on her neck.

“As if I would ever leave your side again,” he whispered. She shot him an incredulous look.

“We will have to return to real life soon,” she reminded him, already dreading the moment when their honeymoon would be over.

“Nope, I can’t go anywhere without you. I’m the Fire Lord, and I’ll fight anyone that says otherwise,” he teased, and Katara giggled.

Next week they would have the face the truth, that he would have meetings to attend and she would have her own duties.

But for now, she just held him closer, basking in the afterglow and the simple joy of being with her husband.


	21. Tired of these walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko overhears Katara complaining and overthinks things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to a G rated chapter!

Zuko had always known luck was not his friend. Everything he had- his honor, his crown, his friends- he worked for.

Yet he still couldn’t shake the feeling he hadn’t quite earned Katara’s love for him.

Which is why, three months after their wedding, he was overcome with a full-blown panic attack after eavesdropping on his wife.

He did not mean to listen in on her meeting in their sitting room as he finished getting ready int their adjoining chamber. He wasn’t even paying attention, only picking up words here and there. That is, until Katara let out a small scream of annoyance before exclaiming,

“I’m just so tired of these walls!”

Zuko’s blood ran cold and he froze in his tracks. _Surely she didn’t mean…?_

He spent the rest of the day in a haze of worry, unable to focus on his meetings with his advisors and councilors. His mind kept replaying Katara’s words on a loop, over analyzing every inflection in her tone and providing a hundred wild scenarios as to the reason for her exclamation.

His panic only grew at dinner, when he entered the dining room to find Katara already seated and looking frazzled. She had taken removed the crescent moon crown from her hair. Several strands of her curly hair were stuck up at odd angles, a sure sign she had been running her hands through it all day. Her normally bright eyes didn’t light up when she noticed he walked in, and the smile she flashed him resembled more of a grimace. Zuko swallowed painfully before taking his seat beside her.

Despite her ragged appearance, Katara immediately launched into questions about Zuko’s day. He did his best to answer them, but between his distracted mindset and his concern for her leaving, he offered little more than grunts and shrugs in reply.

“Zuko,” Katara took his hand, startling him out of imagining a particularly dark scenario in which Katara told him she was leaving him. He cleared his throat, allowing his fingers to lace with hers.

“Yes?” he squeaked, too worried to be embarrassed at how his voice cracked.

“What’s wrong my love?” she gently asked, bringing her free hand up to trace the edges of his jaw. Zuko dropped his head to his chest, unable to meet her eyes.

“I, I’m sorry,” he muttered, “I’m sorry you feel stuck here. I’m sorry we can’t live in the Southern Water Tribe. I’m sorry- I’m sorry I’ve kept you here against your will. I understand if you want to leave. Just-”

“Zuko,” she cut him off with a firm but kind look. “I mean this as lovingly as possible, but what the hell are you talking about?”

Zuko’s shock at her question kept him mute for an entire minute. Finally he answered, “This morning, I didn’t mean to, but I overheard you say you were sick of being here.”

Katara’s puzzled look did little to assuage his fears. “What exactly do you think you heard?”

“You uh, uhm… I think you said you were tired of the walls?”

Katara blinked at him once, twice, before bursting out laughing. Zuko stared dumbly at her, his mouth open in shock.

What felt like forever but was only a few moments passed before Katara wiped tears from the corners of her eyes, taking a deep breath to calm herself. She squeezed his hand again.

“Zuko, do you know who my meeting was with this morning?”

Zuko shook his head _no,_ watching the way Katara’s eyes lit up with mirth.

“Zuko, my husband, my love,” she said, barely able to keep from laughing again, “I was meeting with an interior decorator.”

Zuko’s jaw dropped even further and Katara began giggling.

“So when you said you were tired of the walls-”

“I actually meant the walls! I understand if we can’t redo the whole palace in blue, but would it really kill the fire nation to pick a color beside red to cover every surface? And it’s the gloomiest shade of red ever!”

Zuko felt his cheeks flush with shame. “So, you… aren’t planning on leaving me?” he asked, his voice just above a whisper.

Katara’s features immediately sobered. “Spirits no Zuko! I love you and I married you because I want to be with you, to be here with you.” Her brow furrowed with concern, and she pulled back a little. “Is that what you’ve thought all day? That I was planning on leaving you?”

“I mean- I didn’t think you really would, I just-”

“Got it in your mind that it would happen and worried about it all day?” she asked with a pointed stare.

“Well, I mean, when you put it that way… yes?”

Katara took in and let out a deep breath. “Zuko, I- I know its hard for you, sometimes, but I love you. I promise, if something is bothering me, I’ll tell you before it becomes a problem. Can you trust me?”

Zuko stared into the depths of her eyes, finding only love. “I can’t promise I’ll stop overthinking everything immediately. But I do trust you. And I love you.”

“Good,” Katara said with a final squeeze of his hand. She returned to her meal, picking back up with their conversation as if nothing had happened.

“So now that you brought it up, how do you feel about painting our room blue?”


	22. Stay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara asks for just an hour more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is back up to an E. I had a moment this morning where I thought “hmmmm I could just make this really fluffy and not at all smutty” but then I just made it smutty instead. So, if you’re into that, enjoy!

Katara would never call herself a morning person. She drew her strength from the moon, and preferred to begin her day around mid-morning.

But after marrying a firebender who rose with the sun? Mornings were quickly becoming Katara’s favorite part of the day.

She began stirring at the first touch of Zuko’s lips to her forehead. She tried to bury herself deeper in his warmth, cuddling closer as he trailed kisses across her face.

“Good morning my love,” he whispered, his voice husky and low with desire. Katara fought the shiver that ran through her, deciding to feign sleep for a few moments more.

“Mmmph, mornings,” she mumbled out sleepily. Zuko’s chuckle reverberated through her. His lips finally met hers, gentle but firm. She let one hand come up to tangle in his hair, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Zuko immediately opened up for her, his tongue exploring hers, his hands wandering over her skin, still bare from the night before.

Its warm in their bed, warm where the sunlight streams in through the window, warm where they are burrowed under the covers. When Zuko grazed her breast, the warmth spread, pooling in her center. She tightened the grip on his hair, pulling him until he hovered over her.

“Mmmhhmm,” he hummed in her ear, tingling shivers running down her spine. “Are you awake yet?” He rolled his hips against hers, his arousal heavy against her core, as he drug his teeth along the column of her neck. “Because I’m awake…”

Katara moved suddenly, all pretense of faking drowsiness gone as she rolled them over so she sat up straddling his hips. “Oh I can see you are _up_ ,” she ground down on his hips, the head of his cock brushing against her entrance, “And ready to go.”

Zuko was already panting below her and Katara loved it. She was a little surprised to discover the rush of adrenaline and power that flowed through her veins when she had him like this, needy and waiting and wanting. She enjoyed the high, these moments where the Fire Lord looked up at her like she was his salvation, like he was drowning and she was his only drink of water.

“Katara,” he rasped, his hand reaching to find her curls already damp with need, “Can I- Please-”

And it’s the _Please_ that gets her every time. She nods quickly, even as she is rising up to line herself up with him, even as she sinks herself onto him, even as she feels so stretched and full and complete.

“Yes, Katara-” he groaned, only keeping still for a moment before he set a desperate pace, thrusting up into her furiously. Katara did her best to match his rhythm as the snapping of their hips echoed throughout their chamber.

It did not take long for Katara to feel the fire threatening to overwhelm her, before the flames licked at every inch of her body. Her nails scratched at his shoulders, his chest, anywhere she can reach, trying to find her release. His hand snaked between them to rub circles into her clit.

“Please, Katara, I’m going to-” He choked out, and again it’s the _Please_ that made her come undone, that had her clenching around him and seeing stars. He followed shortly, grunting her name as he pushed into her a final time.

Katara collapsed onto his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. She had no intention of moving anytime soon. Unfortunately, Zuko did. He rolled them over till Katara was on her side, kissing her gently before moving to get out of bed.

“Stay?” Katara whispered in between kisses. “Just for another hour…”

Her husband chuckled as he ducked back under the covers. “Another twenty minutes, then I have to get ready.”

Katara hummed as she huddled back into his warmth.

She would gladly wake up early if each morning started like this.


	23. Wanting More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko’s thoughts keep drifting during a council meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could probably get away with calling this chapter M but we’ll rate it E just in case (because I’m paranoid of under-rating things). Also, if you have been skipping the M+ chapters, this is the last one, so get excited for the return of fluff tomorrow. If you enjoy the M+ chapters, get excited because yesterday and today have inspired a stand alone oneshot that’ll be coming next month.

Zuko clenched his jaw and flexed his hand, opening and closing his fist several times in a weak attempt to draw his focus back to the meeting going on around him. He found it impossible to concentrate on tax rates when memories of last night kept drifting through his mind.

_“Zuko,” Katara panted above him, raking her nails down his chest as she ground her hips against his, “I want to make you feel good.”_

_“You always do,” he rasped, “You’re so good to me.”_

_Katara smiled shyly, almost nervous, above him. “There’s something I want to try…”_

_Zuko stilled his hands on her hips, gripping gently. “Anything for you my love. What did you have in mind?”_

_Katara flushed, visibly nervous to voice her idea. “Would it be alright if I-”_

“Fire Lord?”

Zuko shifted slightly in his seat, forcing his focus the councilman that interrupted his memories. Zuko cleared his throat. “Yes?”

Councilman Shuy flushed under the Fire Lord’s direct gaze but held firm. “My apologies, my lord, but we wanted to confirm your opinion of the proposed tax measures.”

Zuko cursed himself internally for letting his mind drift, scrambling to come up with a more dignified response than _Sorry I was daydreaming about fucking my wife last night, can you repeat everything you just said?_

“I would prefer to read over the proposed numbers again before making any decisions,” is what he settled on. “Please have the projections delivered to my office to review this afternoon.” Shuy bowed his head and Zuko turned to address the room. “What else was on the agenda for today?”

Councilwoman Yan met his eyes, standing after Zuko nodded in her direction. “My Lord, the council wishes to address the matter of your…heir,” she calmly stated.

Zuko flushed immediately, images of last night resurfacing in his mind.

_“Zuko, would it be alright if I… tie you up?”_

_Zuko’s heartbeat pounded in his ears, his blood rushing at the thought of Katara tying him up and having her way with him. Unfortunately, she mistook his silence for rejection._

_“I’m sorry, we don’t have to, forget I brought it up, I’m sorry,” she rushed, moving to roll off him. He tightened his grip on her hips._

The clearing of a throat dragged Zuko out of his memories again. “What exactly is the council’s concern with my heir?”

Yan did not blush under his heated question. “Simply my lord, your lack of an heir. The council is concerned-”

“The council has no reason for concern. I have been married for less than a year. My wife, _your Fire Lady,_ and I will have a baby when the spirits decide to gift us with one, not a moment before. Is that clear?” Zuko declared, his tone cold and even but his stare heated and furious. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed several council members squirming in their seats, yet Yan held her ground.

“Of course, my Lord,” Yan responded in the same level tone, bowing slightly before sitting down.

“Is there anything else?” Zuko asked in a tone that clearly stated he was done with the meeting. After a minute of silence, Zuko nodded. “Good, then let’s adjourn for the day. Thank you.”

He remained seated, back painfully straight and his shoulders tense, until the last council member left the room. As soon as the door slammed shut, he slumped in his seat, letting the remainder of last night’s events wash over him.

_“Katara,” he managed to rasp out, “Yes.”_

_“Yes?” she asked, confusion and excitement mixing with the nervous expression on her face._

_“Yes, we can try it.”_

_She beamed down at him for a split second before desperately kissing him._

She hadn’t tied him up last night, but the mere thought of it was enough to give him the most intense orgasm of his life. They decided after to wait, to come up with safety rules and make sure this was something they both wanted, before trying anything.

Logically, Zuko knew it was for the best that they waited. But a large part of him wondered if Katara planned to leave him wanting more.

Agni, he would never get enough of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's excited for dom Katara?


	24. Muse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara finds something interesting in Zuko’s office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it’s safe to say the chapters from here on out will be rated G. There’s one I might bump up to a T, but I’ll note it if I do.
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoy some terrible original poetry.

“It’s right under the paper weight,” Katara sneered in a mocking tone, “I promise, it’s right on top.” Katara scoffed and continued to shuffle through the pile of papers on her husband’s desk. “Pfft. This is why I keep trying to get you a secretary!”

Katara blew a loose strand of hair from her face before pushing on. Zuko had forgotten the copy of his speech for the opening of the Royal Orphanage and was stuck in meetings until it was time for the ribbon cutting. He had sent a messenger hawk asking her to find it and bring it. Katara was a minute away from throwing all his papers on the ground and telling him to improvise when she found _it._ There, hidden underneath a stack of the latest education reform bills, was a scrap of parchment with several stanzas of poetry on it. Curios, she pulled the parchment free and read over the poem.

_More beautiful than the rarest lily_

_More powerful than a raging storm_

_The blue of your eyes_

_Captivate me at every turn_

_Lady Luck is no friend of mine_

_Yet she gifted me with you_

_You are my muse_

_My reason for being_

_I would drown in the depths of your love_

_And die a happy man_

_Each day with you_

_Better than the one before_

Katara giggled as she read over the poem again. Although he had not signed it, there was no denying Zuko wrote the poem. The flowing kanji were clearly his handwork, though the words were… more flowery than she had ever heard from her husband. Although, some of it did sound familiar.

_The moon to my sun_

_I would follow you_

_In an endless dance_

_Amongst the stars_

A distant memory floated through her mind, an old taunt she hadn’t thought of in years. She closed her eyes and felt herself sink into the memory, the warmth of the spirit oasis, the grass beneath her boots, the sun peaking up over the horizon.

_You rise with the moon, I rise with the sun._

Maybe her husband had suppressed his poetic side for longer than she realized. She read over the poem again, a wistful smile tugging at her lips. Zuko tended to express himself with actions rather than words. She felt a little guilty for finding a poem he clearly did not mean for her to read, but her joy at knowing her husband had penned a _love poem_ for her outweighed her remorse.

Katara let out a small sigh, glancing over the desk again. She immediately spotted the speech Zuko had asked for.

“Finally,” she muttered, setting the speech aside. She carefully hid the poem and rearranged the documents to best resemble how she found everything.

If Zuko wanted to share the poem with her, he would. She decided to let him decide when he was ready to share it with her.

As she left Zuko’s office, she couldn’t fight the smile forming on her lips. Knowing Zuko loved her enough to write cheesy poetry warmed her heart.

She pulled him aside before the ribbon cutting ceremony and quickly pulled him in for a passionate kiss. After she had her fill she broke off the kiss and placed his speech in his hands.

“Not that I’m complaining,” he said, a little breathless from their kiss, “but what was that for?”

Katara’s eyes twinkled as she looked up at him. “I just love you so much.”

Under her breath she murmured, “My lovely poet.”


	25. Here with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko has a rough day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was highly inspired by that episode of the Office where Pam falls asleep on Jim’s shoulder. Also this might be the shortest drabble I’ve done yet.

“How was your day?” Katara asked as she laid her head on his shoulder. They were sitting on the bench in front of the turtleduck pond, feeding the tiny ducklings before dinner. Zuko let out a heavy sigh as he thought about his day.

_He spilled tea on his robes at breakfast after Katara left, so he had to head back to their room to change._

_He was late for his meeting with the Earth Kingdom Ambassador, who was already a prickly man, but after being kept waiting was plain rude._

_He skipped lunch to work to catch up, only to have a hundred-page bill placed on his desk that needed to be reviewed before tomorrow._

_All his council seemed hell-bent on bringing up their lack of an heir during the afternoon meetings, so they made no progress with preparing for the upcoming peace treaty._

_He received reports of another uprising, another attempt to restore Ozai to the throne._

Katara sighed against him, her breath tickling the hairs on his arm. He looked down at her, studying her thick curls and the way her eyes fluttered closed. In the soft light of sunset, her skin practically glowed. She radiated calm and peace from every inch. He smiled, feeling the tension melt from his shoulders. Zuko wrapped an arm around Katara’s waist to pull her closer and let his head fall against hers.

“My day was great,” he finally answered. “How about yours?”

Katara twisted her head and opened one eye to peer at him. “Is that so? I heard an attendant say you almost set your office on fire today.”

Zuko shrugged and pulled her closer. “I’m here with you. How could my day be anything less than amazing?”

She rolled her eyes but still sat up to pull him in for a kiss.

“I love you,” she murmured against his lips.

“I love you too,” he sighed.

As long as he had Katara he could conquer even his worst days.


	26. Keep Me Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Katara visit the South Pole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does one end a fiction with anything but a cheesy line? Asking for a friend.

Katara knew going home to the Southern Water Tribe would not be easy. She struggled to ignore the pang in her chest each time she returned to a place that looked less and less like where she grew up.

She was immensely proud of the progress her tribe had made since the war. Thanks to reparations from the Fire Nation, and after establishing trade with the remaining nations, her tribe was flourishing. Understanding how far they had come eased the ache in her chest a little, a tiny unloosening of a knot.

What Katara did not expect was how painful it would be to return to the cold. This was her first trip home since her engagement to Zuko, and now almost three years later, she realized her blood no longer stood up to the harsh winds and bitter cold of her homeland.

Katara did her best to fight the shivers that wanted to run through her body, clenching her jaw to keep her teeth from chattering. Fortunately, everyone was too excited about her return to notice how much the cold affected her. Everyone, that is, but her husband.

Zuko chuckled lowly under his breath. “Are you alright, Master Waterbender?” he teased, whispering in her ear. Katara glared at him from under the hood of her parka.

“Just fine,” she gritted between her teeth. Zuko smiled down at her, eyes glinting.

“Just fine? Or freezing cold?”

The look Katara shot him was colder than the winds biting at their faces. “I guess it’s been longer than I realized since I came home. I suppose I’ve gotten a little used to the heat of the Fire Nation,” she all but spat at him. The grin immediately fell from his face, and he stopped in front of her, pulling her mittened hands to his chest.

“I’m so sorry, my love. I promise, I’ll make more of an effort for us to come visit every year. Twice a year, if you want. It’s my fault you’re freezing cold, and I’m so sorry,” he gushed all in one breath, unable to meet her eyes.

Katara rolled her eyes and shuffled closer to him. “It’s fine, Zuko, it’s just hard coming home sometimes, and the cold isn’t helping. Besides, the last time I came home was for the summer. There’s quite a difference between the South Pole in the summer and in the late autumn.”

Zuko hesitantly meet her gaze. “Are you sure?”

Katara softened, pulling one hand free to run along his jaw. “Absolutely. I promise.” She smirked, stepping closer to him. “Although it doesn’t hurt that I have a firebending husband to keep me warm now.”

A tiny smile tugged at the corner of Zuko’s lips. “I think I can do that,” he said, wrapping his arms around her and breathing deeply. Within moments she felt the heat rolling off him, seeping into her bones.

“Thank you,” she sighed against him, already feeling warmer.

With Zuko by her side, she felt a little better about returning home.


	27. Don't Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara reassures Zuko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this one is definitely the shortest one I’ve done. Also, how is it possible there are only four days left after today?!?!?!?

“C’mon Zuko! It’ll be fun!” Katara exclaimed, pulling Zuko along. He grumbled under his breath, but of course Katara heard him.

“What was that Mr. Grumpy Britches?” she teased, catching his scowl as she glanced at him over her shoulder.

“I said, I really don’t think this is a good idea! I’m probably going to, I don’t know, break my leg or something,” he huffed.

Katara stopped, turning around to face Zuko. “Honey don’t worry. I promise, penguin sledding is perfectly safe.” She leaned up to plant a firm kiss on his lips. He chased her lips a little as she pulled away, a soft smile tugging at his lips.

“C’mon,” she repeated, grabbing his mittened hand. “Besides, if something does happen I can always heal you,” she teased over her shoulder. Zuko groaned but allowed himself to be pulled along to find a penguin.

(He would never admit it, but it was the most fun he’d had in years.)


	28. Heavenly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara and Zuko check out the Southern Lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took waaaaaay longer than it should have to finish but alas, its done. Thanks again @rideboldlyride for the art rec! This chapter is heavily influenced/inspired by this gorgeous piece https://pugcrumbs.tumblr.com/post/625279140025810944/i-drew-out-day-4-before-day-3-because-i-wanted-to  
> by @pugcrumbs on tumblr for Zutara Week day four. I am severely underqualified to put into words your incredible piece, but I did attempt to capture the moment with Zuko you created.

Katara loved having Zuko in the Southern Water Tribe.

He had visited before, of course, as Fire Lord Zuko, for trade summits and peace treaty signings. Back then his greeting was respectful but formal, his acceptance into the city as tentative as the peace they were building.

Now though, he was here as her husband, as a welcomed member of the community. Katara loved the way he looked in the blue parka Gran Gran had gifted him at their wedding. She couldn’t keep a smile from her face as she watched him join a snowball fight with the youngest kids. Her heart clenched at the sight of him huddled around the fire, quietly waiting to hear the stories of her tribe.

Above all, Katara couldn’t wait to show him the Southern Lights.

Zuko placed a hand on her bouncing knee as they waited for Bato to share a story. “Someone’s eager,” Zuko whispered in her ear. She suppressed the shiver that threatened to run down her spine, instead turning towards him.

“I’m just really excited for you to see the lights,” she whispered back. Zuko’s eyes softened and he brought her hand to his lips.

“I’m really excited, too,” he said. Katara beamed at him but somehow managed to focus her attention to the tale Bato was sharing.

Before long, the sun had set, the stories were over, and Katara was dragging Zuko onto the ice. “C’mon! It’s so beautiful, I don’t want you to miss it!” Katara called over her shoulder. Zuko laughed as he jogged to catch up to her.

“Here!” Katara suddenly called, stopping to clutch the waterskins she held against her side. Zuko stopped just steps behind her, looking up and searching the sky.

“What am I look- _Oh,_ ” Zuko said, his voice breathless as the sky lit up. Katara smiled freely as she looked up. She never tired of the lights, of the way the spirits painted the sky in vibrant colors.

“It’s- it’s amazing,” Zuko breathed. Katara glanced at him over her shoulder and sucked in a sharp breath. Here, under the Southern Lights, in his blue parka, his pale skin almost glowed. His golden eyes were wide with delight as he studied the sky. The wind tugged at his loose bangs, giving him an ethereal, almost heavenly look. A soft smile tugged at his lips, and Katara felt her heart swell with affection for him.

“Yeah, it is,” Katara whispered, but Zuko immediately met her gaze. Her grin spread even wider as she stepped into his arms.

“I’m happy I finally got to see the lights,” he softly said. Katara gently kissed him, so full of joy as she looked at her husband.

“Me too.”


	29. In my Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hakoda and Zuko work on a birthday gift for Kanna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops this is a few minutes late but oh well. As my husband says, its not tomorrow till you wake up.

If you had told Zuko at age thirteen that he would have three incredible father figures in his life, he would have laughed and said you were crazy.

Now he had Iroh, who had always been a better father than his own. He had Ikem, who showed him what it looked like to raise a child without anger ruling you. And somehow he had Hakoda, who treated him with more kindness than he ever dreamed of from a father-in-law.

They were almost a week into their two-week trip when Hakoda pulled Zuko aside to assist in carving a birthday gift for Kanna. Hakoda helped Zuko pick out a piece of whale bone that was the right shape and size to carve into a knife. They sat in front of the fire in Hakoda’s house, a stiff silence settling over them as they worked on their respective projects. Finally, Hakoda cleared his throat and spoke up.

“We are all grateful you were able to get away from the Fire Nation long enough to come and visit with us,” he said, his eyes flitting from the staff he was shaping to meet Zuko’s eyes. Zuko almost lost his grip on his knife, but managed to steady his hand without ruining his progress so far.

“Thank you, sir. I’m happy I could visit. It’s been wonderful seeing Katara at home,” Zuko quietly answered, focusing his gaze on his carving.

“It is wonderful having **both** of you here,” Hakoda said, and Zuko looked up at the serious tone in Hakoda’s voice.

“I- I uh, I don’t know what to say-” Zuko stumbled over his words. Hakoda smiled warmly at him and set down his carving.

“I don’t know all the details, but I know your childhood wasn’t the best. I hope you always feel welcome and at home when you come to visit. Just know, in my heart, I consider you a son,” Hakoda said, firmly grasping Zuko’s shoulder. He was grateful for the slight sting of pain as it distracted him from the tears welling in his eyes.

“Th-thank you, sir. I hope I can live up to that honor,” Zuko stuttered out. Hakoda smiled warmly, his blue eyes flashing.

“As long as you keep taking care of my daughter, I don’t see that being an issue.” His father-in-law squeezed his shoulder again before releasing Zuko. “You’re an honorable man, Zuko. My daughter wouldn’t have married you if you weren’t.”

Zuko felt himself flush under Hakoda’s praise. “I know, sir. I still count myself lucky that she choose me.”

Hakoda’s eyes twinkled mischievously when he turned back to meet Zuko’s. “You’ve earned it, son. Although, I think we’d all be a little luckier if you two could give me a grandkid.”

Zuko spluttered and started coughing. Hakoda chuckled under his breath. Zuko knew he was as red as his official robes, but he forced himself to calm down. “Sorry, sir, I-uh, I’m used to my Uncle pressuring me… and my council, but I-”

“Never thought this old wolf would bring it up?” Hakoda finished for him. Zuko silently nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

“I’m not getting any younger, you know,” he said with a raised eyebrow. “That’s what Uncle always says,” Zuko muttered, but Hakoda still heard him and laughed.

“The sooner you have kids, the sooner we quit asking for them.”

Zuko should have been more embarrassed, but he was secretly pleased to know he was the source of Hakoda’s laughter.

He turned his attention back to his carving, letting the idea of kids hover in the periphery of his mind.


	30. Forever Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is together to celebrate Gran Gran's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW GUYS only one left after this! To everyone who’s been keeping up with these, thanks for sticking along for the ride. Every comment has made me so happy.
> 
> And if you have been waiting till the end of the month to read all the drabbles at once, same. I’m so excited to dive into everyone’s works once I won’t be panic writing my own.

Katara hovered at the edge of her Gran Gran’s hut, silently watching the party around her. A small smile flitted at her lips as she watched Suki scold Sokka for sneaking seal jerky before dinner. Her eyes softened as Bingqing squirmed in her mother’s arms. Sokka immediately sobered, turning his attention to his daughter. Without realizing it, Katara placed her hand over her stomach, her heart clenching at the sight.

“Is everything ok?” Aang asked from where he suddenly appeared at her side. Katara jumped a little but quickly plastered a smile on her face.

“Of course! I’m so glad everyone was able to make it down for Gran Gran’s birthday. It’s been too long since we were all together,” she said, hoping her half-truth would be enough to fool Aang. He raised an eyebrow but let it go.

“Well I’m glad we could make it as well. I know Toph’s been pretty bitter about the cold, but she’s really happy to be here with everyone,” Aang said, letting his eyes drift over to where Toph was huddled against Zuko’s side on the furs. Katara hid a smirk behind her hand. Neither Aang nor Toph seemed ready to act on their feelings for each other, which was at times frustrating but often entertaining for everyone else.

“Did you ever think,” Aang started, pulling Katara from her musings, “back then, that this is where we’d end up?”

Katara let herself studied Aang’s serious face. He had grown up so much since she pulled him from that iceberg. They all had.

“Did I think that I’d marry the guy that chased us around the world for the better part of a year? Or that my idiot brother would manage to convince an incredible warrior to marry him? Or that I’d-” Katara cut herself off, not quite ready to share her secret. If Aang noticed her slipup, he didn’t comment on it.

“I think I always knew that our destinies were intertwined. But I’m thankful that it all turned out this way.” Aang smiled as he turned, catching Katara’s eyes. “We were able to choose our family. Our little group became our forever family,” Aang finished with a knowing twinkle in his eyes. Katara smiled softly back at him, the hand on her stomach clenching before dropping to her side.

“You’re right, Aang,” she said quietly, before swallowing. She crossed the room and leaned down so she could whisper in Zuko’s ear. He went silent, his eyes wide with shock. “You’re sure?” he whispered. Katara nodded and bit her lip. A wide grin took over his face, and Katara immediately felt relieved. Zuko pulled her in for a passionate kiss, only breaking it off when Sokka started yelling.

“Just because I like you guys together doesn’t mean I like _seeing_ you guys together,” Sokka whined. Zuko flushed under the stare of everyone in the room but Katara grinned, grabbing her husband’s hand and pulling him to stand up.

“Well, since we have your attention,” she looked at Zuko to confirm, but he was already nodding to her unspoken question, “there’s something we have to tell you.”

“Let me guess,” Toph butt in, “Sugar Queen is pregnant.”

“Actually, yes,” Katara said, squeezing Zuko’s hand. The room went silent, as everyone collectively held their breaths, waiting for the joke to drop. When no joke came, Toph began cackling.

“Even when I’m just guessing I’m right! Congrats you two,” Toph said, coming over to punch Katara and Zuko in the arms. After that, it was a blur of tears and excited shrieking as everyone took their turns congratulating them.

Later, when Katara’s heart rate returned to normal and everyone had given their blessings, Katara and Zuko snuck off for a moment alone. As soon as they were out of the chaos, guilt crept into Katara’s veins.

“Is it ok? That we told everyone immediately after I told you? I’m sorry, I should have given you more time to-”

“Katara,” Zuko cut off her worrying, gently taking both of her hands. She took a deep breath and met his eyes. “It’s perfectly fine. I’m excited. I honestly wouldn’t have been able to wait any longer to tell your family,” Zuko said, a bashful smile tugging at his lips. Katara grinned up at him, already feeling her worry soothed away at his words.

“I’m pretty excited, too,” she whispered. Zuko brought a hand to her cheek, cupping her face as he tilted down for a slow kiss. Katara melted into him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“I love you,” Zuko whispered, drawing back just enough to trail kisses over her face. Katara giggled up at him. “I love you,” she whispered, “ _We_ love you.”

Zuko stilled, his face blank as an idea washed over him, before his grin returned. He placed on hand gently on Katara’s stomach, crouching down until he was level with her belly.

“And I love you too, little one,” he said just loud enough for Katara to hear. He kissed her, though she couldn’t feel it through the thick fur of her parka, but her heart swelled at the sight.

She never imagined they would end up here, but she wouldn’t have it any other way.


	31. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko and Katara head home after their visit to the SWT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW GUYS WE MADE IT! I'm not entirely sure how I pulled it off but I did! I hope you enjoy this super fluffy last contribution to this wild ride.

“We’re ready to cast off when you are, Fire Lord,” Lieutenant Chan said, bowing a little as he approached. Zuko nodded but kept his eyes locked on the dock where Katara was still saying goodbye to her family. _Their_ family.

A smile tugged at Zuko’s lips as he watched Katara pull Sokka in for one last hug. She planted a kiss on their niece’s forehead and then turned to head up the gangplank. “I can’t wait for you guys to come visit in the spring,” she called over her shoulder, “I’ll write as soon as we get home!”

_Home._

Zuko’s smile broke into a grin when Katara wrapped her arms around his waist. He immediately pulled her flush against him, kissing the top of her head. His smile quickly faded when he realized her shoulders were shaking and the front of his tunic was becoming damp with her tears.

“What’s wrong, my love?” he asked, concern inching into his tone. To his surprise, she began laughing as she pulled back, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand.

“Nothing, I think the pregnancy mood swings might be kicking in already,” she tried to reassure him.

“Are you sure? Is there anything I can do? Anything to help the baby? Should I get us tea or-”

“Zuko, my love,” she cut him off, grabbing one of his hands and twining his fingers with hers. “It’s fine, really. I mean, sure, it’s a little sad leaving my family, but I know they’ll come visit when we have the baby.”

Zuko nodded and swiped a stray tear from her cheek with his thumb. “Ok, if you say so,” he said, before turning to address his crew. “Set a course for home,” he ordered clearly, but with a warmth seeping into his tone.

_Home._

Even after all this time, heading back to the Fire Nation was an emotional process for Zuko. During his banishment, he often wondered if he would ever be allowed to set foot on his native soil again. When he returned with Azula, he realized the home he had longed for was gone, with his mother still missing and a father who never wanted him.

Those short weeks hiding out on Ember Island before the comet had been the closest to home he had felt in years. But even then, something felt like it was missing.

Now though, now he returned to the Fire Nation as their leader, as the Fire Lord. More importantly, he got to head back with Katara, who was giving him the greatest gift imaginable.

Zuko studied his wife, who had turned her gaze to the fading shoreline. Her stormy blue eyes were still wet the emotion of leaving her family, but her expression was soft, almost tender. Katara had told him the Southern Water Tribe hadn’t quite felt like home since the war. Looking at her now, he could almost believe her.

Maybe for them, home wasn’t a place. Even though they lived in the palace, it never had the same cozy feeling that Gran Gran’s hut did, or the warmth of belonging that Iroh’s tea shop had. Maybe, home was the people you choose to make it with.

Zuko drew Katara to his chest, lightly kissing the top of her head as he tangled on hand in her hair. She melted against him, sighing in contentment as she settled against his chest. Zuko closed his eyes, committing to memory the feeling of her against him, of holding her close, of the pure happiness that washed over him.

There was nowhere he felt more at home than in Katara’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your sweet comments!!! I love reading them so much! I know I sound like every other writer on this site but seriously, your comments give me life.

**Author's Note:**

> As always I super appreciate any feedback and comments! And come say hi on tumblr @gemgirl28


End file.
